Do You Know Where Your Heart Is?
by Vampiressss
Summary: All Human: Bella Swan: Average girl, outspoken, free-willed and not going to fall for Class Player Edward Cullen. What if he falls for her? Will the two find love? I m Back and the story is moving, no more high school in two more chapters :O :
1. Hometown Glory

He-looooo :) I'm VaAmpiresss and this is my first fan fiction, so bear with me please :)

True: I like Reviews

False: I am mean

True: I like Twilight

False: I like Twilight movies

True: I la la looove Keanu Reeves, Matt Damon, Gaspard Ulliel, Ian Somerhander, Henry Cavill, ED WESTWICK!

False: I do not own Twilight! Disclaimer.

Summary: Bella moves to Forks years after her parent's divorce, to finish high school. There she encounters Edward Cullen, who has the well built reputation of a player. Bella is outspoken, free-willed and not going to be falling in love with Edward at all costs- or she thought.

Story doesn't not remain in high school soley, 10 Chapters or less, then the real story begins. :)

Enjoy! And REVIEW! tell me what you think!

* * *

"Mommy"

"__________"

"Mommy? Where are we going? Daddy….." Daddy stood still, watching as mommy pulled me out of the door, carrying our belongings.

"Daddy, no... stop mommy, I don't want to leave!"

They say divorce is natural, time goes by and soon everyone adjusts, leaving the memories faint. **Wrong**, you can't determine that until you go through it yourself. My mom thought it was the right thing to do; she couldn't live in Forks anymore. That meant leaving dad. My mom and I don't talk about it; frankly she doesn't think a four year old would remember such events. Time did go by and now 12, years later those images still corrupt my mind. I thought that was the last time I would be in Forks, or I thought it was.

"Bella!" A man with brown curly hair, waved frantically. He was wearing a sheriff uniform and holding a camera.

"Hey Cha- Dad" I ran up to the man and gave him a tight hug.

"Smile for the camera" He took a picture and the flash hurt my eyes.

" Dad! Now I'm going to be blind- thanks"

"Well I want to have something to remember your teen years by, look how grown up you are!"

It was then that I noticed his face, If it wasn't for pictures mom showed me I would have never recognized him as my dad. He has jet black hair, he was slightly pale, but not as bad as me, and then I looked to his eyes- bingo. There they were, chocolate brown eyes that mirrored mine.

I hugged him again, not realizing the my eyes starting to water. Charlie noticed and quickly averted the awkwardness.

"So... How was the flight?" he asked

I sniffled, _stop crying!_

"Uh um.. It was okay, well I'm exhausted"

"Well lets get you home,"

I sighed. Home, was it really? Once, yeah, but now it was going to be a dungeon of memories.

"Glad your home, Bells" He smiled and I smiled back.

"I fixed up your room a little, and I have a surprise when we get back"

* * *

The ride in Charlie's Cruiser was not what I was looking forward to. It was embarrassing to get stared at, not how I wanted to be seen on my first hour.

"Okay Bells, we're here"

I got out of the cruiser and looked around; it looked exactly the same, exactly how we left it. The same brown roof, with broken tiles, green wines hanging from the windows. The front steps had an imprint in the cement, two small fingerprints.

"So what's this surprise?" I said averting my gaze from the prints before I started crying like a baby.

'It's not the best looking out there, but it runs brand new"

Charlie lifted the sheet covering a Red truck. It was very old, but I loved it.

"Dad, you didn't have too, I love it, I really do" I said running up to him with a hug.

"Well.. Are we going to stay here all day, come inside, "

"Thanks Dad, for everything"

He nodded his head and walked me in the house, carrying my bags. The interior of the house was the same, except for some rearranging of the furniture. The kitchen was clean, but had a pile of take out boxes stacked. I guess Charlie, wasn't much of a cook. My eyes started feeling heavy. Charlie got settled on the couch and turned on the game.

"Dad, I'm going to sleep, do you need anything"

"No, I'm good, goodnight Bella"

I went up the stairs, passing by Charlie's room, I peaked in. On the table next to his bed, laid a picture of me, when I was four, and beside it was a wedding picture, of mom and dad. I sighed, walked out of the room and to one, which had Colourful letters with my name on it. B E L L A. I pressed my hand over the letters, more memories filling my head. I went inside, and saw that Charlie had removed my bed, and placed a bigger one, along with a table with a computer system. I dropped my suitcase by the closet, and laid down on the bed. Turing my Ipod on, I fell asleep in my silent sobs.

* * *

Aww, poor Bella, I can relate to her, because my parents went through the same thing, so most of Bella's feeling are reflected of me. Sry! The rest of the story won't be so gloomy and sad, why? Our friendly neighborhood vamp is coming in but I am sad to say Edward is not a vamp, well not in this story. I promise it will be really good though, I hope so, so stay tuned! This is just the beginning. I am open to comments and suggestions feel free to express! And please review, I want your input

XOXO

vAmpiressss 3


	2. Ella

Hey Guys, I would want you waiting around so I got another Chappy for you, don't u just love me okay fine don't answer that so previously we found out about Bella's arrival and today boys and girls we shall get a glimpse at Edward drools Enjoy

Hey Guys, I would want you waiting around so I got another Chappy for you, don't u just love me okay fine don't answer that so previously we found out about Bella's arrival and today boys and girls we shall get a glimpse at Edward drools Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER**

Ice Cherrie: What u doing?

Vampiresss: Writing a fan fiction for twilight.

Ice Cherrie: rolls eyes you know you're not **STEPHENIE MEYER**, right

Vampiress: Okay fine, "I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I didn't write twilight though I am using her fictional Characters in my story. Please don't sue me" Happy Now, u tart!

Ice Cherrie: yup  evil smiles

--Back to the story--

"BRIIINNNNNGGG" I jumped off my bed, "_why does Charlie set an alarm for Sunday!" _I hit snooze and snuggled back into my bed, and went back to sleep.

I woke up, with no sun shining on my face. I groaned, Forks the rainiest place in the world. Why did I come here? Oh right to give mom and Phil some space. Mom had moved on, and now here sulks Dad, still waiting day after day for her to return.

'Agh" I groaned again, finally getting out of bed. I headed over to the bathroom; thank god I didn't share with Charlie. (AN: I know in the story she does, but this is a fan fic)

I combed through my tangled long brown hair. After getting all the knots out, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and saw Charlie pouring some coffee; I sat down on the table. I poured some cereal in a bowl and started munching.

"Bella I am going down to a friend's, Billy Black do you remember him? I guess not you were very young. I might stay there overnight, So are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah Dad, no problemo, I'll unpack and get ready for tomorrow, you know first day of school."

"Oh that reminds me; make sure to get your schedule. The school is just done the road on the right, I would show you but I leave for work at 5"

"Its okay dad, I'll find my way"

"And if you need anything, our neighbors', the Cullens will help. Bye Bells"

And with that Charlie left. I headed back to the room and opened my suitcase.

I took out my picture frame of my mom and me and placed it on a table adjacent to my bed. I placed my Ipod dock on the Computer Desk, and placed my ipod on. I switched my play list called "My lovelys" in to play mode. "Supermassive Blackhole" by Muse started blaring through the speakers.

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?

Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight

By this time I was dancing around my room singing to my hair brush unaware of my window fully open.

I went to my window to close it when I swear I saw some one looking at me from the house in front of us.

"Weird" I breathed, and turned around to continue unpacking. I pulled out my bathroom bag and a fresh pair of clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

The water felt so refreshing; I came out of the shower, drying my hair. When I was fully unpacked it was 7 pm. I was rearranging my room for hours. I went by the computer and logged on. Which itself took forever, I signed in on yahoo messenger and opened my inbox.

_One new message_

I opened the email, it was from my mother.

To: Bella _(_)

Subject: Important

Hey Honey,

Did you make it there fine? How is everything? Are you okay?

If you need me, ill come back the next flight! How's Charlie?

I hope u have a good first day in high school and email me EVERYDAY

Or at least occasionally. Phil says hi!

We miss you Baby! Remember Next flight if you need me.

Love you Bella

Xoxo

-Mom (_)_

To: Mom (_)_

Subject: Hi mom!

Mom, Calm down, I'm FINE! No need to come "on the next flight"

Dad's okay but can't cook well.  You and Phil have fun, I miss you too, and school is probably going to be horrible. Everyday? Mom I won't have time, but occasionally sure.

I love and miss you extremely

Love always

Bella ()

I pressed send and turned of the computer. I went and lied on my bed, the day went by so fast, and unfortunately I had to go to Forks High School, tomorrow. _Great_ I said to myself.

"Mmm" I yawned.

I picked up my ipod and soothing to Muse, fell asleep.

"BRRIINNGGGG" I jumped out of bed again, _grr this alarms clock will pay!_

I hit off rather roughly and stumbled out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom with my bathroom bag and did my normal routine, brush, floss, comb. I didn't put any make up on, because clashing with my pale skin; I'd look like Marilyn Manson. I slipped on graphic tee with a printed sequin vest and dark skinny jeans, with flats (**outfit in profile)**

I threw my semi-wet hair into a messy pony tail and grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs.

I poured some cereal and orange juice. Munch. Chew. Sip. Munch. I gulped down the rest of my juice, and stared at my watch, 8:00, _okay so I'm going to be late for my first day_. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. My truck was there waiting for me as gentle rain fell down. I rushed to my car, when I looked across the street and saw a girl yelling at 2 other people to hurry into their car. I presumed they were going to Forks High school, considering that was the only school in this town. I followed them with my truck and ended up at the school and parked. I went inside to the main office, and saw a red hair lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new"

"Oh, Chief Swan called in already, don't worry I have your timetable, schedule and here's a school map"

_Predictable Dad _"Thank you" I said to the lady

"No problem, dear, just bring this sheet signed by your teachers at the end of the day"

I took the sheets, smiled at the lady and walked out. I got in my truck and circled the building until I found the student parking lot. I parked and ran into the school; I rushed the halls and looked at my timetable, _great I have trigonometry, first thing in the morning_. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into a guy, who was obviously lip locking with a girl. I sighed staring at him, he looks like a god, standing, there waiting for me to acknowledge the situation. Then it registered to me what I just did.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" the tramp kissing him said to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you"

She rolled her eyes and aggressively kissed him again. I rushed away, and I saw him starring at me. I practically ran into trigonometry class.

"Nice of you to join us and you are?"

"Isabella Swan" I handed him the sheet the lady gave me earlier.

He directed me to take a seat, and I went and sat down in the second row.

A girl next to me, who looked like a pixie, who I saw this morning, passed me a note

"HI!! I'm ALICE! Would you like to sit with my and my Friends at Lunch??

"I'm Bella, umm sure" I scribbled back to her

"OKAY!!  I'll c u at the café, ttyl, Mr. Banner is shooting glares at us byyeee3"

I smiled back; I couldn't believe how nice this girl was. After a lot of note writing, the class ended and I still didn't understand trig.

My next class was English, unfortunately Alice wasn't in my class, I handed my teacher my sheet and sat down, watching students piling into the class. The teacher started the lesson, explaining that we would be learning about Elizabethan Times, to prepare before we start reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"So who can tell us what is the Elizabethan Times"

The class just continued to stare at the teacher as if she hadn't said anything. Taking courage I raised my hand.

"Isabella" the teacher said

"The Elizabeth-"

The door burst open and in came the gorgeous guy I bumped into earlier. With his hair messed up and an excess of lip stick on his lips, and neck

"Edward, late again, DETENTION!" the teacher yelled at him

He just nudged away and walked to his seat.

Mrs.Mckay rubbed her temples and sighed. It looked as if she needed a punch bag.

"Continue Bella"

"The Elizabethan Era is the period associated with the reign of Queen Elizabeth I. It was the height of the English Renaissance and saw the flowering of English literature and poetry. This was also the time during which Elizabethan theatre flourished and William Shakespeare, among others, composed plays that broke away from England's past style of plays and theatre."_ Edward, _so that is his name. I stared at him, just sitting there with an adorable confused look on his face.

"Correct, and so forth this week we will be learning about the Elizabethan Times, to get a background for the play _Romeo and Juliet, _which we will be studying this semester. I am coming around with your homework assignment which is due on Wednesday."

The assignment was to research the Era, and find examples of its contrast to modern times today.

40 minutes later the bell rang for lunch. I hurried out of class and put my books in my locker, took out an apple I brought for lunch and my novel _Pride and Prejudice_, which I was currently reading, and headed towards the cafe.

I spotted Alice who was frantically waving at me; I walked towards her and notice she wasn't alone. Around was a boy with blond hair, who looked like a Banana Republic model, with a big burly guy sitting next to him with brown curly hair, he also looked like a model, heck they all did. Across from him, next to Alice sat a blond hair girl who looked like a swim suit model, and could make any girl be self conscious. I myself felt self conscious. I approached the table and Alice introduced me.

"Guys this is Bella,"

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, Emmett, my brother, and Rosalie his girlfriend"

"Hi, I replied and I'm also you new neighbour" I sat down on the other side of Alice.

Alice was shocked; she stared at me and then looked at Rosalie, with a huge grin on her face. Rosalie was the first to answer to explain Alice's creepy look.

"Bella, I am sorry to say this, but you have just become Alice's Personal Barbie"

I stared stunned; Alice saw my expression and snapped out of fanaticizing.

"Rose, See you've scared the poor girl, don't worry it'll be fun," she said to me.

I looked at Jasper, Emmett and Rose, who apparently laughing.

The whole lunch Alice talked about how, I should come to her house, and how excited she was. The bell rang, and happily I said bye and ran out of the cafe, and walked to my next class. _Biology_.

I walked to the class apparently earlier then I expected. I gave Ms.Lewis my slip and took a seat in the back row by the window. The final bell rang and students entered the room.

I was tracing patterns in my desk, aimlessly lost in space. I looked up to see, that same gorgeous guy, from English and this morning. We stared at each other for what seemed forever. He bent his face down, his face inches from mine, his cool breath hitting my cheek.

"You're in my seat" his velvety voice whispered in my ear

My face was petrified; I continued staring at him, speechless. _Say something Bella!_ Nothing came out. He was waiting for me to comprehend, probably thinking I was wrong in the head.

"Problem, Mr. Cullen?" Ms.Lewis voice rang.

"No, not at all" He sat down in the seat next to me. He put his head on the desk, and stared at my face, which was dazed.

"So Ella, what else do you do other than tail my car, interrupt mine and Lauren's private time, and steal my seat?" He whispered again.

I turned to him, and eyed him for some time. _So that makes him Alice's Brother, and my neighbour, oh god he saw me following, Ella? Wait a second. _

"It's B E L L A" I said through clenched teeth.

"So it speaks"

My face was reddened, one second I was admiring him crazily, and another forcing myself not to blow up on him. I didn't reply, just simply turned my head away and paid attention to Ms. Lewis. I could still feel his eyes lingering on me, at this moment, I felt ever so self- conscious, worse than with Rosalie. I flipped my hair in front creating a boundary between us. The Bell rang and I wanted to hurry out the room, but his chair was blocking my exit. I stood there, as if veins were popping from my head. He slowly got up, still blocking my way, pushed his chair in, brushing my side with his.

"See you later Ella," he winked at me and left the room before I could confront him.

My face Reddened again, and I hurried out the room towards gym, just_ my luck._

Girls were already in the change room; I ran in the room and waited for an open stall. I would never change infront of these girls, if I wasn't self conscious enough. I noticed one of the girls was Lauren, the girl I saw in the morning with Edward. She glared as me as I walked passed.

I put on a pair of track pants and my lulu lemon sports shirt. While the other girls were fixing their hair and spraying perfume I ran out to the gym. _What's the point their going to get sweaty anyways._

I was the first girl out and I groaned when I saw Edward across the room flexing, wearing a white shirt, which outlined his toned skin and a pair of grey shorts. I was completely dazed again, while still being mad at him.

"Hey, my name is Mike"

I averted my gaze from Edward and peered at Mike. He had blue sparkling eyes and blond messy hair. He had an adorable baby like face.

"Bella, nice to meet you" I smiled at him.

Just then the change room open and out stalked the girls, with shirts that barley fitted them and extremely short boy shorts. _They should have just called themselves Sluts R Us._

Lauren ran up to Edward and gave him a huge hug and giving a quick kiss on the lips. Her over loaded lip gloss transferred on to him.

"BELLA!" I wiped my head and was bombarded by Emmett with Alice. Emmett pulled me into a Big Bear Hug.

"Can't …Breathe"

"Oh!" Emmett released me and I tried to breathe again.

"Alice, Emmett you have gym too, finally someone to talk to" I smiled at them.

"Emmett, I thought I heard you booming voice,"

"Edward …. That's a nice shade on you, really brings out your eyes"

At this point Alice and I were laughing loudly. Edward wiped him mouth and glared at me and Alice, longer at me.

"Everyone grab a partner for some warm- up drills" Coach Clapp announced. _Sluts R Us_ were complaining as hell.

"Emmett?" Edward asked and they stocked off to line up.

"Alice?" I asked

"You know it biotch" Alice smiled, with her teeth sparkling and linked her hands with me, and strode off.

Gym class was not that bad, as clumsy as I am, I wasn't bad compared to those idiot girls, falling flat in there face trying to please Edward.

"Bye Alice," I waved as I left the change room and headed towards the office to return my paper work.

"Ms.Cope" I read her nameplate

"Oh Isabella, I hope your first day was good?"

"It was interesting" I said handed her my signed sheet.

"Glad to hear it dear" she smiled at me as I left the office.

I walked around the school, until I reached the Student Parking Lot. I walked by the cars, until I passed a silver Volvo, leaning against it stood Edward, standing there as a god, with little rain droplets falling on his bronze hair. I stared admiring how peaceful he look. He looked up. _Oh god, time to leave Bella, before he sees you_. His eyes flickered to me. I dashed away, quickly trying to reach my car.

"Isabella" he said catching up behind me. The way he said my name was breath- taking.

I turned around slightly.

"What is it Cullen"

"Well I don't think it's polite to stalk me" he said giving me a beautiful crooked smile.

"I was not….I was looking at the sky"

"Right" he chuckled at me again.

I took a step toward my truck.

"Oh and one more thing, next time close your window before you start dancing around" he said.

I walked back to him, so that I was right in front of him, his warm breath blowing in my face.

"Close you window, next time"

Noticing how close we were, he took a step back towards his car, leaving me there staring at him with wide eyes.

"Later Ella" he said before he got in his car, and then Emmett and Alice rushed in waving at me .I waved back to them and headed to my car.

When I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. That night Edward Cullen came into my dreams, blowing me away, like usual.

"PHEW! 9 pages! The longest so far I hope u guys liked it 

Okay we got more then a glimpse of Edward and yes that was his lipstick marks when he came into English (Lauren's)

Our little Bella is developing a crush for Edward; though she doesn't want to she can't help it.

In this story Bella is a little more fashionable; most pics of outfits will be in my profile soon!

Read and Review Guys 3

xoxo

Vampiresssss


	3. Kiss me

Heyy

Heyy! Update! All in the same day! (Love me now?) Jokes Again!

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys just made my day! I should really re-read my stories, I am sorry for all the errors; hopefully the other chapters are good. I am going to throw in an EPOV, maybe

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Vampiress: Stephenie owns it all**

**Ice Cherrie: Which Stephenie?**

**Vampiress: STEPHENIE MEYER!**

"_Cause I want it now I want it now Give me your heart and your soul" _Alice calling flashed on my cell phone screen. I reached over my table and picked it up.

"Hello…"

"Morning Bella" yelled Alice through my phone. _She sure knew how to wake someone up with her over energetic voice. _

"Alice…What… time…is it!"

"Relax; it's only 5:45"

I slumped back into bed, the phone still at my ear.

"I'll have to call you back, bye mom"

"Mom… BELLA it's me Alice"

I shut the phone and droned back to sleep.

_Flashing lights, lights  
Flashing lights, lights  
Flashing lights, lights  
Flashing lights, lights_

She don't believe in shootin' stars,  
but she believe in shoes & cars

Music Burst through my window. This was the last straw. I got up, rubbing my eyes and went towards the window, as the music continued to play.

"Shut that CRAP OFF!" I yelled at outside. I was a person who cherished their sleep, and if you disturb me, there are only two words for that _ANGRY BELLA!_

A figure appeared at the window. It was Edward in a towel. _Oh my, what have I done_? Now I was fully awake and staring at Edward's bare Chest. _ Look away Bella!_

"Got a Problem?" He asked

_Yes, put some clothes on!_ I remembered why I was yelling out my window._ Right, Mission get sleep back!_

"Could you turn down the music, it's five in the morning"

"Sure, no problem Ella"

I eyed him angrily; he turned around and went to his stereo only to turn up the music.

"Better" he asked smirking

I slammed my window shut and pulled the blinds. _This meant war; no one sleep deprived Bella Swan!_

I walked towards the bathroom with my bag. _Already up, might as well get ready. _I followed my daily routine and headed in my room. Peering through my clothes I decided to wear a striped hooded top, black jeans and my converse. I let out my hair, and brushed through the wavy strands, finished it with a headband and a hint of Roxy Perfume.

I rushed downstairs; Charlie was already gone to work, so he hadn't heard the massive commotion. I ate breakfast, and glanced at my watch. _7:23 _I had more than an hour to do nothing. Just then I decided to go across the street to visit my dear neighbors the Cullens. _Edward won't hear the end out it! My Precious Sleep!_

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, locking it with my key. I walked across my lawn to the house in front of me; I walked up to the porch. I rang the doorbell, and a woman around mid-aged with light brown hair, and a warm smile opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Alice's Friend."

"Oh Bella, Chief Swan's daughter come in, please."

I followed her inside. The interior of the house was huge, marble floors, a large stair case, and a grand and inviting kitchen.

"Alice would be along soon, come join me in the kitchen"

I nodded and entered the kitchen with a large table with lots of delicious food, and across the table sat Emmett.

"Oh hey Bella, wat's up?" He asked while chewing. I went next to him and sat down.

"Nothing much Em, got a little lonely so decided to visit"

"Oh that's right, Chief Swan leaves early, Bella why don't you come down here, we wouldn't mind the company and have some food."

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen, I didn't 'mean to intrude, I just had to talk to Alice"

"Nonsense Bella, you're welcomed here always and call me Esme" she smiled at me.

I returned the smile, and picked up an apple. I started chewing when Edward walked in the kitchen, half descent. His shirt buttons were done up wrong, and his hair was still wet, with one sock he entered.

"Mom, have you seen my gym shorts, I brought them home yesterday"

"Edward, they are in the wash, they were soaking with sweat, and you can borrow a pair of Emmett's"

"Mom, they will be too big" he glanced at Emmett real quickly.

"No offence Em."

He shook his head, and looked back at Emmett, his eyes caught mine and I gave him a little wave"

" what are you doing here" he asked with a confused look.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, and your mom was nice enough to invite me in" I glanced at Esme, and she smiled warmly. Edward grunted and ran up the stairs.

"Did you see his face" Emmett started laughing, I joined and then Esme.

"What's so funny:" Alice said as she bounced in the room. She gave Esme a peck on the cheek, and then saw me. Alice ran towards me.

"Bella! What a surprise, I am sorry for the early wake up" she said giving me a hug.

"No probs, Alice"

"Lets get going before, were late" Emmett said getting up.

"Thanks for having me Esme"

"Anytime Bella, just come by"

Alice grabbed the keys to the Volvo and headed outside. I was walking towards my house when Alice stopped me.

"Bella, where are you going, your coming with us" She grabbed my hand and lead me into the car.

"But Alice my truck's right there"

"Don't worry about it besides, afterschool today, your coming to my house, for a sleep over, I just asked Esme, she agreed"

"Alice… what about Charlie"

"We'll call him, com'on Bella, I never have any one else to hang with"

"Okay Fine, "

"Yay! She squealed and pulled me in a hug.

"Edward! She yelled"

Edward came out of the house and looked absolutely hot. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black jeans and converse, like me. He took the keys from Alice and got in the driver's seat next to Emmett. He didn't say anything to me, but the whole ride there, he would always glance at the rearview mirror and I would catch him starring at me. He parked at the school, I got out and Alice came to my side, linked my arm and dragged me to trig with her.

The class went by with Alice and I passing notes about the sleepover. The bell rang and I headed off to English, rather enthusiastically.

The class started with a discussion on the project and distribution of the plays. Through-out the class there was no sign of Edward._ Why did I care? _Suddenly my enthusiasm for English left. I sat there waiting for the bell to ring. I rushed out the class with the start of lunch. Walking in the hallways I spotted Alice, she walked with me to lunch. Still there was no sight of Edward. As time kept flying by I found myself dis-hearted. _Where are these feelings coming from? I couldn't possibly be falling for Edward Cullen, could I?_ Alice noticed my sour mood, and asked me what was wrong. I shrugged her off saying, I was sleepy. Walking into Bio, I sat in my seat, and put my head phones on and my head on the desk. Listening to _Claire de Lune _always made me feel better_. _The final bell rang and yet again _No Edward_. Half way through the class the chair next to me moved. I looked up and there was Edward. Seeing him lightened my mood instantly.

"Miss me already" he smirked

_Yes_ but I couldn't tell him that. So I composed my brows together and yawned.

"No, I didn't get enough sleep, happen to know why"

"Well there's a bit of your own medicine"

"My own medicine, what are you talking about"

"Remember the loud music and the disturbing dancing"

"It's not as if you were sleeping in the middle of the day!"

'Ms.Swan, Mr. Cullen, is there a problem; you'd like to share with the class" Ms.Lewis called.

I realized that Edward and I were right in front of each other neck to neck. Also the entire class was starring.

"No Ms.Lewis" I said

"No, Nothing" Edward replied.

"Good, I'd like to get back to teaching"

I rested my head back on my desk, shielding my fuming face from his. The Bell rang and Edward was the first one out of class. I walked slowly to gym.

EPOV (it's short but its Edward's POV)

I entered the gym, today was the first day of flag football. We headed outside to the field, where the coach made us run for five minutes around the track. The girls were groaning too much, Lauren came up to me, and rested her head on my shoulders, she started complaining. Thankfully the coach called us up to line up. I slipped on my Ipod, and the coach blew the whistle. I started sprinting, I looked behind me, and everyone was behind. James, Keith, Emmett, following by Alice and Bella, and then the rest of the class. I blew a kiss at Lauren and Jessica; they stopped in their tracks and were dazzled. I laughed as I saw, Coach Clapp yelling at them. My ears filled with "Low" by T-pain, feat. Flo Rida.

Suddenly after my stunt with the girls, Bella came whooshing by me, taking the lead, her hair brushing my cheek. I ran to try to overtake her. We were neck to neck now, the rest of the class three laps behind.

"BLEEEP"

"Alright everyone stop!" Coach Clapp announced.

I was breathless; Bella and I completed the lap at the same time. I looked over at Bella who was aimlessly tying her hair, her breath easy, not as hard as mine.

"Edward, Bella, that was some serious running, good job" Coach came up to us.

BPOV:

I hated watching Edward, jogging backwards, still flirting with Lauren and Jessica who were miles away. I don't know what happened; suddenly I left Alice's side and started sprinting past Edward. I took a mental picture of his shocked face. He started catching up to me and soon we were both side by side. In the end we ended together.

"Bella Great Job!" Emmett yelled picking me up in a Hug.

"Emmett, I am still breathless." He put me down and Alice came around to hug me aswell.

"I'm sorry Alice I left you"

"Bella are you kidding, that was awesome" she said, her voice extremely energetic.

I looked over at Edward who was eying me angrily. I just winked at him, as he always did to me.

The rest of the period, we did drills on flag football, with a partner to prepare for tomorrow's team games.

"Hit the showers, everyone" Coach ended the period, remarking.

_That meant, you all smell, take a shower. _ I hurried into the change room. All the girls were cheering me on, all except Lauren and Jessica. _I guess all of them aren't from Sluts R Us. Some of them are really nice._ I dried my hair, with a towel; I changed into to my regular clothes. The change room was giving me a headache, 50 different kinds of perfumes where being sprayed. I left carrying my converse and told Alice I would be waiting outside. I went in the middle of the two change rooms and sat on a bench, tying my shoes. The boys came out of the Change room and most of them complimented me and gave me a high five. Lastly Edward came out, smelling irresistible, with his bronze hair wet and the first few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. Drying his hair with a towel he approached me.

"Nice running Ella didn't think you had it in you" he said while walking away, giving me a break-taking smile.

I got up and put my hand on his shoulder, making him face me._ Droplets of water from his hair hit my face. _His face was in complete shock.

"Last time Eddy, it's Bella" I said to him, my hand still gripping his shoulder. I let go of my hold, and moved more closely.

"I'm going to need a ride, see you in five," I whispered flirtiously in his ear.His face was blushing red. Alice came out of the change room and we walked away, leaving him stunned. _That's how I get even._

Alice was laughing the whole way to the car. I joined in; it was funny to see Edward get all nervous like how he made me feel, more than a million times.

Edward came out to the parking lot, five minutes later. He unlocked the car, and Emmett, Alice and I got in. The whole ride home, Edward didn't say a word.

EPOV

I was stunned, Bella pulled my in front of, her eyes gazing mine. Her touch was so warm. I have never felt like that. No girl has ever done that to me. She leaned in closer, removing all space between us and whispered softly in my ear, her wonderful scent, capturing my senses. She was mind- blowing, the whole ride home, I couldn't get my mind of her.

BPOV

Edward parked at the Cullen house; I got out and headed towards my house"

"Bella, where are you going" Alice asked

"I have to get a few things, see you in a few minutes"

I ran up to my room and grabbed my bathroom bag. I called Charlie, and confirmed my plans, of the sleepover. He agreed and I grabbed my pajamas, my pillow and my favourite teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, who I since I was four. I closed my house and left towards the Cullen's. Esme opened the door as I knocked.

"Bella dear, com'on in Alice is waiting upstairs" She directed me

"Hi Esme, thanks" I said taking the massive stairs up to Alice's room. I reached the and just realized; she never told me which room. I tried the first room I saw on the right, which turned out to be a closet. I went to the last door on the right and slowly opened the door. I room was coloured Black, the back wall was covered with CD's and on the left was a black leather couch. On the couch facing the other direction laid Edward. _ Oh gods, Edwards's room, leave now, before he sees you!_ I closed his door, which made a big noise, and I darted down the hall into the next door I saw.

"Bella, come in" Alice said cheery. I was so glad to hear her voice. I sighed and dropped my bags.

"Alice did you just come into my room" Edward said opening the door. He glanced at me, blushed furiously and then quickly left the room, before Alice could reply.

The evening went going okay, until Alice decided to make me her personalized Barbie. She did my make up and curled my hair, making long waves. She even picked an outfit for me. She chose a pink chiffon tube dress. She finish the outfit she placed a clip with pink gems in my hair. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe it. I looked good, that was a once in a lifetime thing. She already had her hair and make up done, so I picked an outfit for her. I picked her a black tiered polka dot dress. She as usually looked stunning. After Dress- up we played all the games you could think of, Scrabble, Monopoly, and Connect Four, she had them we played.

"Bella you keep losing, I know lets play truth or dare" she said clapping her hand enthusiastically.

"Okay, but you first" I said agreeing.

"Truth of Dare"

"Dare"

I grinned mischievously, rubbing my hands together.

"I dare you to prank call a teacher and act sleezy"

Alice took the challenge; she grabbed her directory and called Mr. Banner. She put it on speaker phone and it rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Larry its Margret" Alice said in a sleezy voice.

"Larry who's Larry?"

"Larry it's Margret from last night, I need help buttering my toast" She said

At this point I was covering my mouth from screaming out in laughter. She hung up the phone and laughed as well.

"Your turn, Truth or Dare"

I gave in and picked Dare.

"Excellent, I dare you too…. Go in Edward's room and take his Ipod."

"But Alice he'll be in there"

"No he won't', around this time he's taking a shower."

"Com'on Bella it's a dare"

"Okay" I got up and quietly left the room and opened Edward's._ How did she know the exact time he takes a shower?_ My eyes searched his room. I saw pictures of him and his family hanging on the shelves. I heard the shower stop._ Oh Crap!_ I scanned the room for the Ipod. I found it on the leather sofa. I ran and retrieved it.

"Hello Isabella," Edward said walking in the room in a towel, and with another drying his hair.

At that moment my heart stopped. He walked casually across the room to where I was standing. I hid the Ipod behind my back.

"Edward, I thought this was the bath-"He suddenly put a finger to my lips. His hand snaked around my waist, pulling my right against his wet, dripping body. He leaned in further. _He wouldn't kiss me, would he? Oh no he just closed his eyes"_ My body tensed up. My breathing was heavy. I closed my eyes too.

"Bella, what's taking you so long?" Alice said, as she entered the room and froze at what she saw.

Edward took a step back and then put his other hand behind me and took the Ipod from my hands. I couldn't move. I was frozen. Edward left my side.

"If you two don't mind I would like to change in my room, alone"

Alice came over and tugged on my hand and pulled my stunned body out of the room. I turned my head to see Edward smiling my favourite crooked smile, and he gave me a wink.

Sorry guys left you in a CHIFF hanger, but don't worry I will update asap, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate in asking. I would love to hear from you!!

And don't forget to REVIEW!

XOXO

-vAmpiressss


	4. Breathe me

Heeyy guys

Heeyy guys! I'm, sorry for leaving you guys hanging for such a looong time, I had absolutely no time, with all the assignments. I love the reviews and since this my first fan fic, I am going to give a shout out to …

-bounce.like.a.Tigger

-iloveTwilight-kk  
-carotwilight08  
-edwardcullenloverforever two reviews 

-missamericka

-lolaluvsEdward

-kaosgurl00

-backstrokebeasterbunny

Love u guys and I'm dedicating this chapter to you!!

**DISCLAIMER**

VAmpiressss: It's all Stephenie's, Stephenie Meyer's we just dream about owning it

It's Thursday, and ever since the "Sleep over" Edward hasn't spoken to me. He skipped Biology for a week to avoid sitting next to me. He's not sick, if he was I wouldn't see him at English or Gym. I avoid going to the Cullen's house, no matter how much Alice begs me. It has become as if, all the events that happened at the sleep over never occurred. As much as I try, I can't forget that night, the way he held me in his arms, our bodies molded into each other. It felt right, being with him. All that changed when I saw him in the hallway with a girl attached to his arm, vigorously flirting with him. _Maybe it's his very horny cousin._ Then before my very eyes she kissed him, the kiss I wanted, my kiss. Well that changed everything, and my feelings for him. No longer would I be pulled into his dazzling charm, that brilliant smile, the messy bronze hair…_ Snap out of it Bella! _From now forth I am going to be more confident and independent, I don't need Edward Cullen, and it would be as if he had never existed.

I woke up with a smile on my face, not from the lack of sunlight but from the start of my regime, the "Edward Cullen means nothing to me" regime. I got ready for school. It was a warm April day, so I decided to wear a pink American eagle pop over hoodie and denim shorts. I parted my wavy hair into two piggy tails, and slipped on some flip flops. I painted my toe nail a lime green colour contrasting my hoodie. As I was rushing down the stairs I tripped, one of my shoes went flying while I tried gripped the banister._ So much for confidence. _I slowly and carefully made my way down the remainder of the stairs, and picked up my fallen shoe. Glancing at my watch, I decided if I want to make it to school on time, I must leave right now. Tossing a pop tart in my mouth, I grabbed my keys and locked the door, and headed towards my truck. I reversed and as there was a silver Volvo was trying to turn as well. Knowing it was **his** right of way; I cut him off, and speeded away. I couldn't contain my laughter as I saw Edward's face through the rear-view mirror. I pulled up to the school, and climbed out of my truck, only to be ambushed by Mike.

"Hey Bella"

"Oh hey Mike, what's up?"

"Well there's this party down at La Push beach, do you want to come, and uh…"

"Why did you cut me off back there?"

I turned my head to see a fuming Edward standing there. I simply ignored him and turned my attention to Mike.

"Party sounds good, and yes I would be your date"

"How did you know I was going to say that? Never mind, I'll pick you up at 7" Mike smiled at me, and I returned the gesture. I looked back at Edward, rolled my eyes, and left them staring at me as I walked away.

First Period was boring, Mr. Banner kept on talking, while I was drawing blue prints on how to make Edward pay. _I could make a bad rumor about him? No, who would believe me? I could put Nair in his hair? Not the hair, it's too precious. I could destroy his Volvo, smear pink paint on it?_

"Hey Bella, what are you doing" Alice whispered to me.

"Uh Nothing" I lied

"By the looks of it, you're planning to vandalize Edward's Volvo."

I hid the paper, into my binder before she got to see the rest of my plans.

"So, how about I make you a deal, you come over to my house, and I won't tell the principal about your **plans"**

"Oh Alice, these are just pigments of my imagination" I smiled at her.

I stared at her and studied her face, she was thinking of making me her personal doll again. _Then again, I can carry out the plans from his house. _A smirk appeared on my face. Alice looked at me suspiously

"Okay, I have to go to the party at La Push anyways, so you can help me get ready"

"Oh right the party, I forgot about that, one of Jaspers friends are hosting it, okay so it's official I am getting you ready"

"Yup"

"No backing out"

"None what so ever, besides I have to look pretty for my date, Mike"

Alice's face went horrified. She stared at me for a while, and then started laughing.

"Good one Bella, I thought you were serious"

"I am… Mike is my date"

"Bella, Mike is so perverted and weird"

"Alice that's just mean, he's sweet and nice" 

"Eh hem, Ms.Swan, Ms.Cullen, care to share?" Mr. Banner asked us.

"Yes, Bella has a date with Mike Newton" Alice replied.

I stared in shock at Alice, who was perfectly aware of what she had said.

"Well, then…um…. discuss your private lives at lunch, right now its math"

She nodded and then faced me.

"That's for agreeing to go out with Mike in the first place"

I stared at her with envy, as she just smiled, the bell rang and she told me to meet her at lunch.

I headed towards English class unenthusiastically. I took a seat in my chair, took out my _Romeo and Juliet_ play and started skimming through it. Mrs. McKay came in the class, following by Edward with a girl holding his hand. Together they passed through my row, her flirting aimlessly with his shirt collar, watching them my hands clenched on my book._ Stupid Bella thinking he had any feelings what so ever for you, he's a player._ I felt tears starting to stream from my eyes. I ducked my head on my desk to shield my face. I waited until they had passed, to reveal my face. Using my sleeves I wiped my face, I straighten my self. _Remember that confidence that we talked about Bella?_

"Hey… Bella right?"

A girl with black shoulder length hair and piecing blue eyes was cautiously looking at me, Angela, I think her name was.

"Yup, hey Angela"

"Are you okay, it looked as if you were crying?"

"Oh, I'm fine I uh…. Have some kind of allergy" I said, rubbing my eyes to remove all traces of water.

"Okay….say do you mind if I sit next to you, someone took my seat" she said pointing behind her to a girl clinging on to Edward's arms.

I looked at her, she was the same girl. _ Is she his girlfriend?_ Just as I was staring at Edward, our eyes met. I turned away quickly to Angela, who was probably thinking I was a mental case.

"Sure, go ahead no one sits here anyway"

As she sat, Mrs. McKay announced our assignment.

"Okay class, for a couple of days we have been reading Romeo and Juliet, today we are going to pick roles for group presentations"

She went around the room and mostly everyone picked a name, Edward got Lauren, who was over excited. Mrs. McKay came to me and I picked a name, it was Dan a brown haired boy. Dan was handsome and good looking but when you have a glimpse of Edward, no other compares. Dan came over to my Desk, since we were partners.

"Hey"

"Hi" I smiled

"I guess were doing the tomb scene, where Romeo and Juliet die"

"That's not so bad; at least it's not the balcony scene" I replied

As I said that I swear I saw his face drop. _Okay this getting freaky_. Before it could get any more awkward, Mrs. McKay interrupted.

"I want you all to read over your scenes for homework, presentations are on Wednesday, so be prepared"

I walked out of class, as soon as the bell rang, I didn't want to be stuck in another weird conversation with Dan.

"Hey Alice" I said approaching her, and Rosalie at their regular lunch table.

"Bella" they both said in unison.

I sat down in front of them; apparently Jasper and Emmett weren't here yet.

"You're still coming right to my house right; no backing down now"

"Yes Alice, I am coming"

"Good, Rose you can come to were going to get ready for the party at La Push"

"Okay, but Alice your not touching my face, I know what experiments you did last time."

"Chill Rose, it was an _exotic_ look"

"If you call have my face covered in blue sparkly crap and the other in pink, _exotic _you're wrong! I looked like a performer at Cirque de Soliel."

"Um Alice, I do not want an exotic look, absolutely not!"

"Fine Bella, but it would suit your pale skin"

"No thank you"

"Hey guys, could we get your attention"

We turned our heads to the stage joined to the café. The Student Activity Council was trying to promote some "student participation" in some lame activity again. Why don't they understand, Forks High is the dullest, most boring school ever, no "school spirit" what so ever. The only one who generates any "school spirit" is Alice, she's always eager to do things.

"Today we your SAC is going to have a Karaoke show, com'on up to participate."

I didn't even have to look at Alice to see the excitement in her eyes. Rose and I just looked at each other, terrified of the look on Alice's face.

"Let's go up! Karaoke is so much fun, com'on guys" Alice said looking at me and Rose.

"No way Alice, remember when you made us help you with the Treasure Hunt"

"It was fun"

"We didn't find anything,"

Alice looked disheartened and turned her face in my direction.

"Com'on Bella, pul-leaassseeee" she said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Alice it's embarrassing and lame"

"Bella since when do we care, what others think, were only kids once"

"I still don't know Ali-"

She grabbed mine and Rose's arm and dragged us on stage with her.

"Great we have volunteers" David head of SAC announced.

They whole cafeteria went silent and faced the stage. I felt Edward's eye on me from across the room. I felt my cheeks burning red.

"What songs do we pick from" Alice said breaking the silence.

"Here's a list"

Alice scanned through the list and then pointed to one and gave it to David, who started programming the machine.

"Alice, what song"

"You'll see"

Rose and I both exchanged looks, and then the music started.

**Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real**

I gasped "SOS" by Rihanna was starting._ Omg I cant do this, no backing down you can do it Bella._

Alice started us off, since Rose and I were still in shock.

"**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue"**

Emmett and Jasper came in to the café and Rose took over.

"**'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer**"

They both looked at me. I looked at Edward for some encouragement with his gorgeous face, but instead saw Lauren running her slimy lips up his neck. _Ah Gross, it's a café, anyways you can do it Bella, for Alice and Rose. _

**Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help.**

Edward's gazes were hitting my eyes, I ignored it. Together we did the chorus.

**S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

Then randomly we took turns. Rose and Alice were definitely singing to their boyfriends.

**This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**

**  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

**Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot**

**  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right**

**  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels**

**  
"Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel"** I emphasized this line louder.

**S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

**This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it**

**Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh**

When we finished the whole cafeteria was filled with applause and wolf whistles. My gaze averted to Edward's whose was still locked with mine. I turned away and went to hug Rose and Alice.

We got off the stage and students were lining up to perform.

"I have to say Alice, good idea" Rose said

"I agree it was fun"

Alice just smiled.

"Never Underestimate Alice Cullen"

We smiled back and Emmett and Jasper came up and grabbed Alice and Rose and gave them a kiss. That was my sign to leave; I waved at them and walked towards my locker.

I walked into Biology, with most of the class there. A few people congratulated me on the performance. I ducked my head and sat in my seat. 20 minutes into class, and no Edward, this was starting to annoy me. I got up and asked to go to the bathroom. I went into the nearest bathroom, no one was there. Suddenly tears started falling down my face. _What is wrong with you, crying over a boy who should mean nothing to you. _I washed my face with some water and wiped it with tissue. I fixed my hair, removing the piggy tails and straightened the waves. I took a final look at my self, and stalked out of the bathroom. I was walking down the hall back to Biology, as I turned around the corner, something pulled on my wrist.

"Bella" his velvety voice mesmerized me.

I turned around and bumped right into Edward's chest.

"That was a nice performance" he said, his breath hitting my cheek. I was speechless.

My eyes met his topaz ones, and I just stared at them.

"Edward" I said quietly

He released my arm and was walking away, like he always did, leaving me speechless, and dazzled.

.

"See you later, Ell-"

Before he could leave me again, I pushed him against the lockers and kissed him passionately. All my anger and frustration were rough on his lips. _He's not kissing me back. _As I was about to pull away, his hands went around my waist and pulled my closer to his body. I could feel his skin on mine. My hands went in his bronze hair pulling him even closer. Our bodies molded together. He licked the bottom of my lip and a moan escaped my lips. I entered his mouth, and immediately our tongues started dancing. His hands travelled up and down my body. This was the perfect moment, exactly what I wanted.

"BRRRIINGGG"

We pulled apart, the bell for forth period rang. Edward and I were panting breathlessly.

"Bella" he whispered in the same velvety voice.

I crushed my lips to his once more, as students were beginning to pile out of the classrooms.

"This is how you make me feel every moment…. breathless" I whispered into his ear.

I started walking towards biology to give retrieve my books. I glanced back at Edward, who was still in shock and was smiling. I smiled to myself. _I kissed Edward Cullen._

  
EPOV

The S.A.C of dwerbs came on the stage, trying to promote "school spirit" with a karaoke. Who would sing in front of the school, they are just wasting their time. Lauren kept bugging me to go make out with her as I was about to leave with Lauren, Bella, Alice and Rosalie went on the stage. I sat back down, and Lauren scorned. Bella and Rose seemed terrified, while Alice had a cool expression. Suddenly music to S.O.S by Rihanna came on. Alice started and Rose took over, but my gaze was mainly diverted to Bella. Lauren was urging me to leave, kissing me on my neck, but I wouldn't move. Bella's eyes met mine, and I didn't dare look away, she soon enough did, her voice was fierce with energy and power, while mastering the seductive look. All the boys were practically drooling. When they finished the entire café applauded, while I kept staring at Bella. I left Lauren and went to my locker. I was going to skip Biology like usual, I can't sit next to Bella, she intimidates me, I can' concentrate. At times I don't think I can control myself from pouncing on her and kissing those full red lips. _Stop it Edward, she doesn't like you._

The final bell rang and I went wondering around the halls, to stall time until gym. I casually leaned against a wall next to my locker, closing my eyes, with my Ipod in my ears gently listening to music. A breeze flew by my face; I opened my eyes and saw Bella walking a few inches in front of me. She must have not noticed me. Out of the blue, my mind stopped functioning and I grabbed her wrist alerting her. She turned around and collided right in my arms, her warm body against mine, her chocolate brown eyes filled with surprise and her body tensed for the shock of seeing me.

"Bella:" a whisper escaped from me.

I tried straightening my voice, and I cleared my throat.

"Nice Performance" I said my face inches from hers.

"Edward" Her voice was quiet and hitched.

The sound of her angelic voice saying my name was taking me over the edge. Before I did anything stupid, I tried to gather myself and walk away from this awkward tense situation.

"See you later Ell-"

Before I could finish my sentence I was pushed against a locker, and soft but urgent lips were hungrily kissing mine. I was too stunned to respond, she kept kissing me with passion. Realizing I wasn't responding, her lips slowed down, and she was about to push away. My body reacted by itself and before I knew it my hands grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies were joined together like puzzle pieces. I took control of the kiss and licked her bottom lip, a sweet moan escaped her lips and her mouth opened, letting me explore further. My tongue rapidly moved against hers, dancing with hers. My hands went up and down her leg, while hers gripped my hair. The kiss was very passionate, something I have never felt before, and we were urgently pushing our bodies closer and closer.

"BRRRINNNGG"

My mind shook, then bell just rang and Bella was not backing down. She was still kissing me. She pushed away with the both of us gasping and panting for air.

"Bella" I gasped

She grabbed my face and kissed me once more, with the same heat and passion. She pulled away and moved her lips to my ears.

"This is how you make me feel every moment…. Breathless" she whispered

She walked away, and as she turned the corner she glanced once more and smiled, as students started filling the halls. I walked to gym with a crazy boyish smile plastered to my face.

CLIFFY CLIFFY3

I love the review guys, keep them coming. This has been the longest chapter, but I hope you liked it. I would love to hear about comments concerns, daytime nightmares (lol jk!)

Bella and Edward's relationship is turning heated, what will happen next? Review and I might just update by Wednesday. I want your feedback on the story. And ideas, comments anything, just let me know, im not wasting my time, and that you are interested.

XOXO

VAmpiresssss


	5. Bliss

DICLAIMER:

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry about Wednesday, I am being crammed with homework, therefore today being my free day I write ******

**I know your all wondering the fate of Bella and Edward so let the story continue! **

**DICLAIMER:**

**Stephenie Meyer is the inspiration, I am just the inspired.**

"Alice, I think that's enough" I said taping my heels impatiently. Heels, something someone like me should never wear, due to my constant clumsiness.

"Bella I haven't even put the blush on you yet"

"Is that really necessary, I already have a cherry plump constantly glued to me so no need to emphasize it"

"2 more seconds, if only I had more of my makeup, why are we at your house again?"

"Uhh…Because… Cha- Charlie told me to record the football game" _Complete Lie, I just wanted to avoid Edward. _I skipped gym and hid in my truck until school was over that day and I even skipped school on Thursday. _I'm a wimp, like it's perfectly fine to see a guy you were just sucking your lips on._ A blush was creeping on my face by remembering those events.

"Bella you're going to need this" she said holding up a 2 piece navy blue swimsuit

"Alice there is no way that I'm going to the party in that"

"Silly Bella, it goes under your dress, there's going to be swimming."

"Oh, but still I'm not wearing that, where is the fabric on that"

"Bella, we don't have time, you can do this the easy way or the hard" she said with a sharp look

"Fine, the easy way" I groaned

I took the suit, to the bathroom to change under my dress. Unlike the swim suit, Alice had a pretty good choice for the dress. It was a light blue bubble dress with a matching flower aligned at the center. Alice wore a printed red and white halter dress, and had a matching swim suit.

I put my dress on top of my suit and went back to the room.

"See I told you the dress was nice"

"Yeah it actually looks nice"

"Oh and Bella I hope your happy your going with Mike" she sneered.

"Alice, he asked me and besides whom would I go with?"

"I don't know, how about Edward anyone other then Mike"

I blushed even harder at the sound of Edward's name. I duck my head as Alice was fixing my hair so she wouldn't notice.

BEEEP

I went to the window to see Mike's car in my driveway.

"Speak of the devil"

"Alice, no more trash talking, lets go"

I slung my brown coach bag across my neck and pulled Alice downstairs.

I left a note for Charlie, about where his Dinner was, and went outside. Alice tightened her grip on my arm as we approached Mike's truck. It was like taking a kid to get a flu shot.

"Com'on Alice" I whispered to her.

"Hey Mike" I smiled

"Hey Bella, looking good" he said looking at me up and down.

I felt a little self conscious. He looked at me and then at Alice, who gave him a snarl.

"So Alice, are you coming with us as well?"

"No, Edward driving me" she said while pointing across the street to Edward who was waiting by their Volvo.

_Oh my god, how long was he there for_. His eyes met mine and my breath hitched. I felt like at any moment I could faint. I turned away and looked at Mike, trying to regain my self. Alice waved and hurried to the Volvo. Edward looked at me again and then climbed into the car, speeding down the road.

I got in next to Mike in the car and he reversed, following the same path as the Cullens.

After 30 minutes of Edward eyes hitting me through the rear view mirror, we arrived at LaPush.

The was a beach house with colourful blinking lights leading to the back yard where there was a hot tub along with a large underground swimming pool. About a couple of meters away I could see the shoreline to the ocean. The yard was filled with tons of people dancing and basically going wild. Loud ramping music was blaring. Mike led me to the center which looked like a dance floor, by all the dancing couples.

"Wanna Dance?"

I looked around hoping to see Alice and make an excuse but instead I saw Edward with his hand around the waist of a girl. _ Guess he's done with Lauren and moving on to the next pawn_

I grabbed Mike's hand and place it on my hip and he stared hesitantly. I put my hand on his shoulder and then we started swaying to "With You" by Chris Brown.

**I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..**

Mike's hand kept going lower and I slapped it off.

**Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,**  
**With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm**

**With you  
Girl..  
With you**

Once again his hand went low, I finally snapped and slapped it off harder.

"I'll uh get you some punch" he said leaving

_You mean, you'll get me a drugged punch_.

"You do that while I ditch you" I said low under my breath.

I left the dance floor and proceeded toward the crowd. I tiptoed on my feet and saw vibrant Blond hair, and Emmett. _Em, and Rose finally. _ I rushed towards them thinking Mike might be looking for me. As I was one foot away from them, some one grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face Mike.

"Bella, I came back and you weren't there."

"Um, Mike I need to find Alice"

He still didn't release my arm.

"Bella" I heard Emmett's booming voice.

I face him with a desperate look and mouthed "Help me"

"Uh Mike, thanks for bringing Bella, we'll see you later" he said while grabbing my other arm.

Mike looked at Emmett's face and backed away.

"Well see you later Bella, if you need a ride back…"

"We got it covered" Emmett replied for me.

Mike left and I hugged Emmett as hard as I could. I felt safe.

"Thanks Emmett, I owe you"

"No problems Bella" he smiled

"Bella" Behind Em, was Rose.

"Rose!" I ran and hugged her.

"Omgsh Bella you look great!"

"Thanks, all to Alice's doing, you look hot as usual"

Rosalie was wearing a pink chiffon dress with pink lace trimmings. Her hair was done up lightly in a loose half pony tail and she looked radiant.

"Awe, thanks" she embraced me again.

"Bella, Rose lets go dance" Alice said coming up to us.

"Okay" we both said in unison.

We proceeded to the dance floor where currently "Low" by Flo Rida was playing.

The three of us sang, well shouted the chorus together.

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"

Then we just did random booty drops and ran our hands through our hair. Unfortunately the entire party was looking at us, but we didn't care and continued until the song was over.

We are out of breath by the end. Suddenly it felt like a million degrees.

Emmett and Jasper came and cut in to dance with Alice and Rose, for the slow songs.

I made my way towards the beach house and once I entered, I had realized that I was here before.

"I'm sorry but the party is outside, inside is off limits"

I turned around to see a tall guy with black hair, a white tee and low rised jeans.

"Oh sorry, I needed some water, and I think the punch has been tempered with so I came here."

"After that dancing, I would too, I'm Jacob" he said holding out his hand.

"Bella" I blushed shaking his hand.

"Well Bella, let me show you where the kitchen is"

He led me to kitchen and poured me some water.

"Thanks" I said after gulping it down.

"Um, Jacob I feel like I have been here before"

"Really"

"Yeah this house seems familiar"

"What did you say your last name was?"

"I didn't, its Swan"

"That explains it, your Chief Swan's daughter, don't you remember you used to come here and we used to play when were like 3 or 4"

"Really, wow…. I have a terrible memory"

He laughed, and soon I joined him.

"Well thanks for the water, see you outside"

"Okay, oh and Bella, save me a dance" he smiled his brilliant teeth at me.

I smiled back blushing and went back outside. The music was louder and I saw the sight of my people grinding, which seems to include Rose and Em.

I smiled and made my way area near the cars. A hand grabbed me just as I was turning the corner. Before I could respond I was pressed up against the wall with a body close to mine. I couldn't see the person's face, because it was on my side. I closed my eyes and mentally started praying, hoping I wouldn't get raped.

"Aren't you going to open your eyes" A soft velvety voice whispered in my ear. My heart was beating heavily and my breath was uneven. I opened my eyes and met a pair of sparkling green eyes.

"Edward" I breathed to myself.

That's all it took before his lips crushed into mine. My head was spinning uncontrollably. His wouldn't slow down, and it felt like it would last forever. Unconsciously I pulled his head down to me and deepened the kiss. While his body grinded into mine. We tore apart after a couple of minutes, and gasped for air. I turned us around, so I was facing him and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling us closer, skin to skin. He was stunned, paralyzed so I thought I would bring him back to reality. I aggressively pulled his mouth back to mine. His hands roamed up my dress on my thighs. Just like with Mike I slapped his hand off. He had a little hurt expression so I just kissed him harder, gripping his hair. As I tried to unlock his lips, to enter his mouth, he wouldn't move, like his lips where glued. _Trying to tease me eh?_

"Com'on Eddie" I said seductively against his lips. I bit his lower lip and licked it that triggered him, his mouth opened and my tongue found his. They danced together and moans escaped both of us. I closed my eyes as the ecstasy hit me.

"Edward" I broke the kiss and gasped for air.

His lips just started kissing a trail down my neck. I tried to hold back a moan, which was escaping from me.

"Edward, no…. not here….."

I brought his face to mine and looked him straight in the eyes. _ He's so adorable, Snap out of it Bella_. I straightened my face, and got a proper look at him, he looked irresistible. His hand stroked my cheek, and I definitely felt like fainting.

"Join me in the pool?" he said giving me my favorite crooked smile

"After what just happened I'm burning"

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes" he said coming in for another kiss.

Instead I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek. I smiled like a mischievous kindergartener, and ran away.

I needed water fast, not a drink, a whole pool full. My lips were utterly sore and my skin felt sweaty. I reached the pool and started struggling with the zipper on my dress. I saw Alice a couple of feet away and asked for help.

"Alice, can you help me with my zipper"

She walked toward me.

"Bella, what happened to you, are you okay"

"Yeah, I just need a swim, I'm burning." I said still struggling

"Bella please tell me you didn't make out with Mike"

"No way Alice, you were totally right about him"

I felt two hands my back. The Hands was unzipping my dress which I was struggling with.

"Edward what are you doing" Alice asked the person behind me.

"Bella seemed to be struggling" his voice filled with humour.

.

My dress fell to the floor and I stepped out of it. While Alice retrieved my dress, Edward's hands were rubbing my back.

"Ah" I said as his hands touched my bare skin. Alice looked up at me strangely.

"Me and Jazz with join you guys too okay, Ill be right back"

I faced Edward with an unhappy face.

"Cut it out, I don't want anyone to know" I said.

He just gave me a smirk and bend his face to my ears.

"You started it" he whisper and then gave me a little push.

"Eh…." I yelped struggling to hold something before I fell in the pool.

Edward was standing there laughing. As I was falling I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

We created a big splash; I came up from the water and gasped for air. The water felt so good against my over heated skin. Then I realized what Edward did.

"You moron" I said hitting his arm. He locked his arms around me, holding me tightly

"Edward people can see"

"Let them, I don't care" he said coming down for a kiss. Just as mouth was inches from mine, I pulled back.

"Maybe she will" I said pointing to the girl Edward was with earlier.

I followed my gaze and stared at the girl I was looking at.

"Hey Jess"

"Edward come dance with me"

"Sorry, I've got my hands full" he said looking at me.

"Um try Mike; I'm sure he wants to dance" he mocked

"Arg" she groaned while glaring at me and stomped away.

"Who's she?" I asked

"Nothing compared to you"

He came down to kiss me again, once again a pulled away.

"Nah eh eh," I said and falling back in the water, and floating.

He charged after me and missed as I rolled away and started to run past massive amounts of people. He tried to catch up but kept getting ambushed by people.

He was right behind me. I hid beside a group of people, them thinking I was weird, relocated, leaving my in the open with Edward. He literally jumped in the water, towards me. When he caught me he locked his arms around me again securing my tightly.

"Okay fine you win"

"Can I have my reward now?"

"Um, no but I promise you will later"

"Bella, are you embarrassed of us"

"No not at all, I love this; it's just that Alice will feel betrayed if I didn't tell her before"

"Okay, but you promise later, and I don't wanna hear any excuses."

He released the hold, and as a friendly gesture hugged me. I returned the hug and my hands travelled under water towards his waist band and I pulled on his shirt.

"Bella, I though-"

I pulled his shirt off and threw it to Jasper who was behind Edward.

"Octopus" I yelled and ran away from Edward.

We took turns throwing the shirt across the pool,

Rosalie, Alice and Emmett joined as well.

We stayed in the water for a long time, it was fun. We teased Edward who would tackle any one with his shirt, and when he came near me he'd give my a quick kiss, hiding it in the huge splash.

"Guys lets go, it's 2 am" Alice announced.

"Omg what am I going to tell Charlie"

"I already called him Bella, your staying at our house today, Rose you can come along as well"

"Thanks Alice" I hugged her.

We got out of the water and dried ourselves and made our way to the cars, I know I fell asleep because once we got off, I was in Edward's arms being taken up the stairs.

"Edward, where's Alice" I said still half asleep.

"She and Jasper went to her room"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In the guest bedroom"

He carried me to the bed put me down gently. He went to the back of the room and closed the room. I felt sad that he left me and went. Suddenly hands were taking my shoes off. The bed made a movement and I rolled over, with my eyes closed until, I was met with a hard chest.

"Edward…."

"Yes Bella"

"This isn't the guest bedroom, is it?"

"Nope"

I smiled, and opened my eyes to see what I bumped into. I was right it was Edward's bare Chest.

"I see this lot" I said

.

My hands trailed his chest.

"Bella…"

"Remember that Reward?"

I bend my head down and softly kissed his chest. He was fully alert now.

"I plant kisses on his body until I reached his lips. I was fully on top was him; I moved my hair to one side of my neck. I took in a breath of air and brought my mouth to his.

I urgently kissed him, and pulled him closer. His mouth had the same eagerness and he pelted me with his warm, soft lips. His hips were grinding into mine and we were rising off the bed. He started reaching to the hem of my shirt I changed into, and I release my hold and rolled over, back on my side.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen that's all"

"Ah Com'on Bella"

"Nope" I yawned

He reached over and kissed my lightly.

"You can rest for today" he smirked and then his arm went over mine and he held on tightly.

It felt so right being in his arms. I could be like this forever, but sadly my eyelids were drooping down and I fell asleep in the arms of an angel.

How do you like them apples XD

Things are getting PG 13, but no lemons, at least I think notnot sure

How was the Chapter let me know! How? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

This was far the longest one I have written, and it was pretty interesting to write, more coming up!

SO Give me your FEEDBACK3

XOXO

VaMpiressss33


	6. AN

I'm truly and utterly sorry :(

... for the ever so long hiatus.

well....

I'm back :)

and you can all thank **robertlover **for the motivation.

Sorry it took soo long but i promise i will try to update weekly...

I'm moving houses soon so bear with me please soon i will have my own room along with a better laptop :)

Also its nearing holidays so more time to write, but keep in mind my exams are coming up,, and im trying my best.

So? "Where's my chapter?" you may ask? Well i thought about this story for a very long time and have all the plot stored in my brain so give me this weekend tops and i will **try** to get at least 3 chapters in. (When I should be doing my 15 page essay) Highschool sucks :(

okay! enough delay I have to get cracking! **I need you guys to review if you want me to keep writing this story, I ****dont**** wan't to be wasting my time, So take 2 seconds of your time and review.. oh pretty please?**

**-VaAmpiressss**

P.S Tell me what you think about the Twilight movie? and Breaking Dawn....


	7. I'm Feelin rough I'm Feelin raw

.... okay the wait is over... on with the story

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer = Twilight...**

**Me = obsessed Fan {Check out Glorious by Muse!]**

Preface

_Why? Why now? When the I was truly content, why was everything being taken away from me? _

_All I knew was that angelic face would never smile towards me again. _

_But .. its okay right? why cry over something that would never be?_

I was awake for a while, unable to move from what seemed like a human cage; two strong arms were holding me firmly, a leg draped over mine and a warm sweet breath tingling my ears. My head was spinning, making me hallucinate, while I tried to think of a good enough reason to explain to myself while I was in a bed with someone else. The events of the previous night were a strange blur to me.

"Bella" I heard a faint voice in my ear. I turned my head slightly and met the face of Edward Cullen smiling contently in sleep. _Oh god, what have you done Bella!_ I had to leave before he woke up. His grip on me was too strong, I tried to shift to the left but there was no space considering Edward was covering 98% of the bed. Thud.

"Ouch, ugh that hurts" I covered my mouth as soon as I realized Edward was still sleeping. Not anymore. I heard movement on the bed and then Edward's head popped up at the end of the bed.

"Bella...what…are you ...doing on the floor."

"Um… ummm... nothing.. Actually... you go back to sleep… I'll- um see you later." With that I got up and practically ran out of the room I closed the door and head Edward rumbling on the other side. _He's up... what should I do? I can't face him right now!_ I ran down toward Alice's room and quickly shut the door behind me.

"Bella, just the friend I was looking for" she slyed.

"Alice... um I was in the bathroom"

"Funny, so that wasn't you sleeping in my brother's room this morning?"

_Crap, she'd seen me_

"Okay Alice, if you must know that was me, but ill tell you that nothing happened"

_I think_

"Why were you in Edward's room anyway?" She said as if interrogating me

"Well… I was really tried and Edward said that Jasper was sleeping in your room.... Speaking of which Hey! Where's Mr. Jasper?"

"He's not here, and besides you have no proof" As if the most perfect timing of all, the bathroom door opened and out poked Jasper's head.

"Alice, do you have to use all the hot water? The water is freezing and there's soap in my eyes"

"Jasper, Alice said you weren't here" I said while smirking, Alice's face was filled with shock and anger towards her boyfriend.

"Ah.. Bella's here?" Jasper shut the door.

I looked at Alice, we both eyed each other.

"Nicely played" She said extending her hand.

"Touché my friend" I said shaking her hand

We both started laughing.

"But seriously nothing happened between Edward and me"

"Uh huh…I believe you" she said with a wink.

"Anyways I have to get home; I have a list of fun weekend activities; such as cleaning, just waiting for me"

"Bella, that's boring" she whined 'let's go shopping!'

"Alice, no that's a definite NO!"

Her face fell and she looked at me heartbroken.

'Okay fine, after I'm done how about we go watch a movie?'

"Fine, let's invite Rose and Emmett"

"Wait, no boys can it just be a girl's night out?"

"Okay! Lets go watch the Changeling, Jazz wouldn't watch it with me so we could go"

"Great, Okay I'll see you at 7"

I stepped out of her room and tried to find my way back out of this maze like- mansion. As if the guy couldn't stay in one place, Edward came out of his room. I froze; standing still in my position. He was on the opposite hall from the massive staircase. _Caught! What should I do?_

"Emmett, can you give it a rest? Nothing happened, we just dozed off." Edward said to his cell phone.

_He's on the phone? Whatever you have to hide Bella!_

I ducked into the nearest door, just as Edward glanced my way. I landed in a pile of towels. _Great …the linen's closet? Out of all the 1 million rooms in this house, I choose this, gr!_

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back Em,"

I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella… I know you're here… come out, come out where ever you are" Edward whispered.

I muffled my breathing with a towel. _Okay Linen closet, I guess you are handy…mmm this towel does smell nice… sort of like …. Downy detergent… oh no I'm going to sneeze! Hold it in Bella!_

"Ah…ahh… Chooo!"

"I'm pretty sure Esme's towels don't sneeze "Edward said opening the closet door. After that sneeze, the whole town could have heard me.

"Bella, why don't you come out?"

"Actually I very comfortable in here, its very cozy you know?"

A smirk played on Edward's face.

"So you mind if I come in"

"Your too fat Edward, there's not enough room"

He plopped himself down next to me to in the linen closet, as I arranged the towels around me as a fort.

"What's wrong Bella? I won't bite" he said moving closer to me. My breath hitched at how close.

"… but I might kiss you" he pushed away the towels and leaned in.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his soft lips… but nothing. He inched back to where he was sitting, smiling feverously at me. _Grr why is he teasing me? I'll wipe that smile of his face._ The next thing I knew, I charged at him, literally like a lion. Edward didn't see it coming as I crushed my lips to his. There was this new born lust in me. My whole body was rampaged on top of his, my lips were violent against his as his were to mine. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got up, and was straddling on Edward's chest; I got my phone and pulled it out of my pocket. I put my hand on Edward's mouth.

"Hi Dad," I said panting, trying to fix my ragged breathing.

"Hey Bells… are you okay?"

"Yup, um I was just cleaning" I lied. _Damn, what if Charlie's at home_

"Oh ok, yeah I just wanted to tell you that I have work at the station again and won't be home"

"Again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry honey there's just too much work that needs to be done, but if you get lonely just head on to Alice Cullen's house, I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind."

"I'll ask, we have movie plans anyway"

"Listen Bella, I'm Sorry, I'll make it up to you somehow"

"Its okay dad.. ah. . "

"Bella?"

"Sorry, the vacuum's being retarded again"

"Okay honey, I have to go, take care"

"Bye dad"

I disconnected the phone and stared at Edward.

"Did you have to pinch me?

"Mm hm" he muffled. _Oh right, my hand…actually this might help to my advantage._

'Listen up Pincher, now I'm going to go home now, don't follow me, Understood?"

---------

"I said… understood?"

He just looked at me, and in the next second took both my hands and sat up, with me still on his lap.

"I don't think so…" he said while restraining my hands. His face was inches away from mine.

He leaned in, and kissed my gently. There was no force, just a sweet gentle kiss. He pulled back and I opened my eyes. The moment was pure bliss. Edward stood up, and extended his hand to me. He pulled me close to his arms.

'I think the closet is a little crammed, want to go to my room?"

My face scorned. _So much for bliss._

"Jerk" I scoffed.

"Love" he mocked with his crooked smile.

"Goodbye Edward"

I walked away, and he pulled my hand.

"I'll see you at the movies Bella" He released my hand. I started walking towards the stairs.

"Girl's only!" I said

"Not for long." He smirked.

________________________

Okay that was a preview!

The full chapter or the remaining will be updated if…..

I get your FEEDBACK! Which is? REIVIEW! REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Its not that hard, com'on Review people! I have the story all bottled up in my head and all I need is some time and some feedback from you the readers! So I know I'm not wasting/killing precious TV time! It's my holidays too and I could be sleeping! SO…Please review?

**The goal** is At least 10 more reviews, if you want the next rest of the chapter!

Also tell me your predictions on what the preface meant…

And who do you picture as your prefect Edward and Bella for my story…

The pairing I chose to write was based on, Gaspard and Emily. Though they aren't the best couple that fit my b&e characters, they are mighty pretty.

Good luck & Happy Holidays! {**VaAmpiressss**:)


	8. Love Fool

"Guess who's back, back again? Vampy's back! Tell a friend!" (Or review your lalalove)

VaAmpiressss: I'm back! =) Sorry for the long wait, but I've got the whole story, in my head so please be patient. My goal is to be done before 2010!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, stop making money, I need some!

* * *

**Previously:** "_Sorry, only girls," I yelled running down the stairs. . _

"_Not for long!" he smirked._

Chapter 8: Love fool

Alice called me around five, claiming that the movies start at seven and that she was utterly bored. I stupidly suggested that we could go to the mall since I needed some books.

There was a loud thud on the other line.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

"Bella, I'm so proud that I finally influenced you into going shopping!!"

"Alice, I'm going to check out a bookstore only"

"Nonsense Bella, you're going to witness a wonderful thing; fast shopping- I'll be there in five minutes be outside!"

"Al-"

The line disconnected. _Okay so this girl was crazy… wait five minutes! _ I rushed into the washroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and tried to salvage my messy hair.

"Beep"

I looked outside and saw Alice in her Yellow Porsche.

"Ughghh, stupid Bella. Why did I go and tell her I would go shopping?!"

I wanted to wear easy comfy clothes for the movie, but she would never let me shop in sweats. I slipped on my dark blue skinny jeans, threw on a purple camisole and topped it with a black cardigan.

I grabbed my sling coach purse, and ran out the door with my silver ballet flats in hand. Charlie was gone for the weekend, so I didn't plan on leaving a note, he could call me. I walked struggling to slip on my shoes.

"Com'on, we don't have much time. Chop Chop Bella!"

"Okay Alice, gosh you're like a kid on a sugar rush."

I got in her car and she pulled out the driveway in great speed.

"Alice! Slow down"

"The mall doesn't wait for anyone Bella,"

She connected her IPod, and started Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. I started laughing, seeing the irony in the song.

"I make the good girls go bad," Alice smiled singing to me.

"I see what you did there, you made a funny. Ha- ha" I said in the most sarcastic manner I could muster.

My hair was blowing, as she sped in the highway. This car was sure fast; leave it to Alice to rush to the mall.

I changed the song,

_I wanna take you out tonight, I wanna make you feel all right, I don't have a lot of money, no I don't have a penny, but I'll show you a good time. _[New in Town: Little Boots]

"So tell me, what's with you and my brother?"

"Oh…Emmett? No-no we just have a little feud because he said I couldn't sing the Sailor Moon song, and I said I could, and he told me to prove it, so I stupidly sang the whole thing, and that jerk recorded it. He says he's going to put it on Youtube, because it's the funniest thing ever."

"I saw that! I can't believe you sang the Sailor Moon song!" She laughed. 'But I wasn't talking about Em. Bella I was referring to you and my brother Edward' she smiled.

I blushed furiously.

"Alice, there's no-nothing between me and him, just friends."

_I couldn't even say his name. _

"Uh-huh' she smiled harder.

"Okay, I might have a teensy-weenie fondness to him"

"I knew it!" she yelled. 'Oh Bella, this is so exciting, now you need a whole new wardrobe"

"Wh-at Why?"

"Because now you're Bedward, new beginnings means new wardrobe"

"Alice never say that name again! Agh"

"How about Ella?" she said

I laughed remembering, the name Edward called me when I first came to Forks.

"Ella it is" she smiled.

"Alice, no"

"Too bad"

"But-"

She parked and got out of the car.

"Com'on we have an hour before the movie."

I sighed; she wasn't going to give up that name. The thought of Edward and me, together made me swoon and feel light-headed. He was so perfect. I was transfixed in my own thoughts when Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed me into the mall, locking her car with the remote in the other hand.

The mall was decorated for the holiday season. It looked crazy, ribbons and sparkles all around. A big, giant Christmas tree was in the center, with large white glowing lights. We went into the first store Alice saw, which happened to be Aerie. I was busy smelling the fragrances, while she immediately went to the intimate's aisle.

"Bella, come here!" I felt like Jon from Jon and Kate plus 8, her being Kate**. [I personally hate the show; they ruined their kid's lives]**

"Coming dear," I laughed, putting down the bottle I was looking at. I saw Alice, who was head first in a giant sale box of bras.

"Which one do you like? Push up, lace, strapless, thin strap, thick strap?"

"Uhh-"

"I like the thin strap; more versatile, oh I found a blue one! Come here and go try this on."

"Versa- what? Alice you're going to fall into the box."

I took the bra from her hand when she took out five more and piled them into my arms. Before I could even protest, she hushed me and pointed to the fitting rooms. I should have realized, every shopping trip, would be a "buy Bella things trip."

I walked into the fitting room area, it was weird I never knew so many guys would be in this store. _Oh right, EW such creepos'_. I changed quickly and ran out of the room. Surprisingly I loved the blue one. It fitted well and actually looked nice against my pale skin. I walked back to the sale box and there was a crowd of people searching through it.

I looked around to where Alice was and saw her standing in the checkout line.

"Hey, I actually like this one"

"It took you that long, for one! I tried on like 10 and I'm in line! Keep up Bella!" she smirked.

"Oh the blue one, I'm sure Edward would love that one"

Too late, I was cherry-red and it looked like my eyes would fall out of the sockets. I glared at her. She laughed hysterically.

"Alice Cullen, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh com'on Bella, I'm joking" she flashed her teeth in a smile.

We bought our things and it was pretty obvious that she was getting the silence treatment. I left the store and sat on the Bench.

"Oh Bella, I was kidding! Please come shopping with me!"

"Fine, but only ONE more store!"

"Okay" she sighed defeated.

We walked into Forever 21, I actually liked this store, and it had pretty cool clothes. 1t took 20 minutes and I had picked out with Alice's help and my objections 3 items. I was heading to the check out when Alice stopped me.

"Aren't you going to try them on?"

She was going to make this trip, super long and tiring as much as possible.

"Okay" I walked into the change room

"And come out and show me" she yelled sitting in one of the couches.

I tried on the blue jeans, and black blazer with marching band gold buttons.

I came outside, and my judge was on the phone.

"Ahem"

She gave me a thumbs-up and I returned to the change room. The next was a strapless deep blue cotton dress. It came up to my knees with a black belt around the waist, and was on sale. It had a sweetheart collar and seemed to fit perfectly. Surprisingly hugging all my curves, and looked good. I came out of the change room, thinking Alice was still sitting there on the phone.

"Alice what do you think? --" I looked up and my brown eyes met green ones.

He was sitting there in a navy dress shirt and dark jeans. He was texting on his phone and looked up when he saw me. He had a surprised look on his face, and his staring wasn't helping my blushing.

"Bella, I love that dress on you, see I told you it would look nice," Alice said returning to see me.

"Edward, doesn't she look great?"

Edward just nodded his head; it was like he was in loss of words.

"Oh, be right back, the others are here, Bella change quickly we have to go." She looked at me, and winked.

She got up and left leaving me with Edward. _Darn that little Pixie._

I turned to go back to the change room, when he grabbed my hand. His cool breath was near my eyes. I was breathing heavily now.

"I think you look beautiful," he said with a crooked smile.

He kissed my cheek and I felt my cheek burning up on the spot.

I stumbled back to the change room, listening to his laughs. He got me falling head over heels literally.

I changed back to my clothes and walked out, passing him without even a glance. If I looked at him, I would fall. I heard him tailing behind, as I walked to the check out. He stood next to me in the line and all the cashiers were swooning over him, while giving me dirty looks. He just shot them his brilliant smile. She gave me my total and I pulled out my purse, when he beat me to it and handed her his credit card.

"No, you're not paying."

"Too late' he smirked.

The cashier's hands were shaking as she gave him his card back. I took out my wallet, and placed the cash in his hands, grabbing my bag, I made a run for the door while he was still dazzling the cashiers.

"What the- Bella come back!"

I could hear him running after me. I was out the door and didn't see Alice anywhere. Guessing she went to the theatres I sped-walked to the escalator. I saw him in the crowds of people and then he disappeared within them. _ Thank God, maybe I lost him_.

I walked calmly off the escalator, I was getting stares, and so I slowed down.

I looked back to see, if he was anyway near and hit my head on someone's chest.

_Edward? How?_

"This isn't possible," I yelled.

I looked behind him to see the stairs. _Bingo_. He stood there with a big grin on his face.

"Look over there," I said

Funny enough he did and I took the time to run away. Sadly he caught up and two strong hands locked around my waist.

"Going somewhere?'

I shook my head, unable to speak. He slipped my money back into my sling bag, which was conveniently on my hips. I raised my hands, declaring defeat. He turned me around and kissed my softly. I stopped, before he deepened the kiss. I hated PDA (Public display of Affection) especially in a mall full of people who might know my father. I grabbed his hand and tolled him to the theatres.

We saw the others at the concession stand and I stared at him with wide eyes when he wouldn't release my hand. Rosalie and Alice exchanged smirks and Emmett gave me funny eyebrows and Jasper just smiled sweetly.

"Uhm,…" I stammered.

_Think of something Bella._

"Screw it, I don't care" I said smiling to Edward who smiled back.

"Okay you lovey-doveys' were going to see Orphan." Rosalie smiled handing us our tickets.

"Guess whose choice that was" Alice said with annoyance.

I just stared at Emmett who smiled contently.

"Com'on guys don't tell me you're scared of a wee little girl?" He said.

The theatres were crowded, so we ended up sitting in the couples' seat on the side. Alice sat with Jasper, Em with Rose, leaving Edward and me on the top level. I was still mad at Edward about the store thing, or pretending, so I sat as far as I could in my seat closest to the wall.

He kept leaning closer, and I kept moving away purposely, when he finally stopped. I laughed quietly. He was staring straight at the screen, not even looking at me once. The movie started. It was going well until that monster of a girl killed a bird. Emmett and I both yelled loudly. Rosalie was laughing hysterically.

"Not so macho now, eh Em"

"She's a crazy girl, okay; look at her clothes and weird accent"

"Shhhh" the crowd said.

I covered my eyes, and moved closer to Edward. He smirked. He lifted the hand rest and motioned me closer. I didn't care; I was too scared and moved closer. Our bodies were touching and I could feel his warm skin. I should have been blushing like crazy, but this movie made me look shiver. That just caused Edward to put his arms around me. Esther killed the old nun. I jumped up. This girl was crazy! Edward laughed at me. I reached in the bowl and threw popcorn on him.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper, who were clearly not watching the movie, distracted by each other's lips. The same with Em and Rose, though it looked like she was comforting him. I looked up at the perfect Greek Adonis next to me. He was looking at me, adoringly. I put my hand to his chest, lifted my self up and put my lips to his. He kissed me back, and pulled me closer. I was moaning as he deepened the kiss. _Not here, in a movie theatre really_? I pulled away, straightened myself and looked at the screen. _Great, the devil child was seducing the father. _I got up and left the theatre, needing fresh air. I sat on the bench and wrapped my cardigan closer. Edward came out of the theatre, and followed me to the bench.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to leave just because of me. Go finish the movie!" I said sternly. I was aggravated; he didn't have to leave the movie.

"I don't care about the movie; I want to be with you."

I put my hand to my head, my head was spinning"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a bit" I shivered.

"Come on I'm taking you home."

"No, Edwa-"

He silenced me with a finger to my lips.

He took off his jacket and put it on me. He zipped it up and all I could think of, was how it smelled like him. I wanted to keep this jacket. I stood up, my legs felt wobbly. Edward knelt in front of me.

"Get on"

I didn't even think of protesting, he lifted me up in a piggyback and I rested my head on his back. He carried me out to the parking lot.

He unlocked his car, and placed me into the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt. I fell asleep immediately and didn't remember the ride home until Edward was calling my name softly.

"Bella, we're here'

"Mmmm" I mumbled.

"Com'on" he said placing me on his back again.

He walked up the steps to my house and asked for a key.

"Uh, under…. the light" I yawned.

He carried me up the stairs and placed me gently on my bed. He took off my shoes, his jacket and removed my bag. I snuggled in my bed.

"Bella, I'm going to let you sleep now." he whispered.

"No" I mumbled and reached out, searching for him. I pulled him down on my bed.

"You stay"

He didn't argue, he knew how sleepy Bella was cranky. He was lying stiff; I rolled over and snuggled closer. He was like a teddy bear. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep. I could have this forever.

_Love me, Love me say that you love me; Fool me, Fool me go on and fool me. _

_The Cardigans-Love Fool  
_

* * *

Done! But this is just the beginning; don't get to comfortable with ELLA, just not yet, big things coming your way in the next chapter. Things that might leave you sad, happy, surprised, angered, emotional, or even distressed?

More to come, stay tuned and Review, Review, Review, Comment =] How did you like New moon? By the way my Edward in the story is not R. Patz because he talks too softly for his own good! Gosh I couldn't t hear him! Edward in my story is more of a mix of Henry Cavill, and the guy from Tudors mixed with Gaspard Ulliel to make Super Edward: P

-VaAmpiressss :)

.


	9. Just Gonna Stand There and Watch Me Burn

Just Gunna Stand There and Watch Me Burn.

Light from the window splashed on to my face. I scrunched my eyes in attempts to block out the rays. I tried to tell my brain that sleep was still in session and that I wasn't ready to wake up. I rolled over to the other side, shielding my face from the annoying sunlight. Sometimes I wished this town would remain gloomy and raining. I sighed as my face landed on the cool side of the bed. My hand roomed the bed, as if searching out for something, nope, someone. My eyes sprang open, I looked around my surroundings. _Yes... this seems to be my room, pink bunny wallpaper... yes definitely my room, but why does something feel off? EDWARD!_

I sat up quickly; there was an empty space next to my bed._ Ohkay Bella, what happened last night, movies, strange Orphan girl, major headache, yadda yadda yadda, oh Edward! He was ... here? Yes he dropped me off, but where is he now? _

I looked over to my window; the curtains were flying by the wind that was blowing.

_(8) Com'on cherry cherry you're still very young, and we've only started having fun, I'm picking fruit and I choose you, you're so cool..._

_PHONE! _

"Where did I put that thing!"

"Phone, where are you?"

(8)_ Pick up the phone; pick up the phone, congratulations I'm having visions of us...(8)_

"If I knew where you were I'd PICK YOU UP!" I yelled into the air after digging my face out of a pile of clothes. I grabbed my jeans. "A- HA!"

2 missed calls. _Great_

I opened my phone, Edward had called. Just as I was about to call back, my phone beeped.

Morning sunshine, 

Hope I didn't wake you 

I had some errands to run, so i'll catch you later bunny : P

-E

_Bunny? _ What the- I closed my phone and laid back on my bed. _Oh Edward Cullen, the kind of guy I wouldn't fall for, I've fallen for? Not possible. _ I closed my eyes. Green piercing eyes popped in my mind. _Possible... Okay a silly little fall, it's not like I dying just by being away from him. Wait, speaking of which I wonder where he is... umm... just to see how's his morning is. _This is generally what a brain battle looks like, as I try to convince myself something, the other part of my head is sarcastically rolling it's eyes- if that's even possible.

_Maybe he's home? Let's just have a peeky through the window. _

Nothing, his room was empty. Okay I was looking very desperate and very stalkerish.

"STOP IT BELLA! Your not NEEDY!" I yelled at myself. I walked to my closet and picked out my yoga bottoms and top. Since it's sunny, might as well soak up the sun. I grabbed my phone and my IPod.

Running through the streets was quite refreshing, the wind was doing most of the work, and it looked like I was just moving my legs. I ran up hill to the small market village, where small businesses were. I passed by a bakery and stopped in my tracks, the smell was so good. _Two more blocks and that croissant has my name on it. _I finished my run around the neighbourhood and found my way back for breakfast.

"One croissant please."

I paid the lady and sat outside in the patio section. _Now aren't you glad you didn't stalk Edward this morning?_ I took another bite of the flaky bread and nodded in agreement. Within minutes the lovely bread of heaven was finished and I was craving another. I made my way to the bakery door when I spotted brownish –golden hair, the same hair that I could spot out of a line up, and as i followed the rest of the face, I confirmed it was Edward. I beamed up immediately at the sight of his face. He was sitting at a table inside of Starbucks. I took out my phone.

I'm up cutie, what are you up to?

-B

I watched as he reached for his phone and read the message. He smiled, and texted something back, _He smiled! Even though this is totally stalking, he smiled at my text! _I was ecstatic. I check my texts to read his reply.

Nothing much bun, just out with Alice. 

Miss you

-E 

I couldn't stop smiling, I closed my phone. The coffee shop was just across the street, I wanted to see them, see him. I was making my way across the sidewalk when Edward came out of the store, a strawberry blonde came out after him and I waited to see where Alice was. The blonde took Edwards hand, and he didn't reject it. There was no Alice; the girl then kissed Edward, another gesture he took with open arms. They kissed for several minutes and then she got in her car and he in his. All while my heart clenched and shattered in front of my eyes.

-TBC

_Must leave you hanging..._

_-V_

_xoxo_


End file.
